1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bidet apparatus which may be fitted to and combined with a conventional toilet bowl and seat.
When a bidet apparatus is to be combined with a toilet bowl, one of the factors the designer should bear in mind is that the function of the toilet itself is not to be impaired. It is therefore desirable, in a toilet-combination bidet apparatus, that the spray nozzle, and indeed all of the components of the bidet apparatus, should be so positioned, when the bidet apparatus is not in operation, that the spray nozzle and the other components lie out of the way of both liquid and solid excrement falling into the toilet bowl.
As a result of this requirement, a conventional toilet-combination bidet apparatus will generally include a means whereby the spray nozzle is movable between a rest position and an operating, i.e. spray, position. Generally, in a conventional toilet-combination bidet apparatus, the designer mounts the nozzle upon a nozzle arm, and provides that the nozzle arm swings or rotates between the rest position and the spray position.
The present invention is mainly concerned with the problems of feeding and controlling a water supply to and through a nozzle arm which is capable of moving or swinging, and is concerned also with the problems of mounting and guiding the movable components of a toilet-combination bidet apparatus strongly and firmly, so that the bidet may be expected to have a long and reliable service life.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A number of prior art patents, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,329 (Miyanaga) and British application no. 2142054A are typical, show a toilet-combination bidet apparatus, in which a nozzle arm is mounted for swinging between a rest position and an operational position.
The invention is aimed at improving this general type of combination bidet apparatus.